¿Por qué?
by Angels-Clouds
Summary: "¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué?" Breve oneshot sobre los Potter el día que todo cambió.


**¿Por qué?**

James sonríe cuando ve aparecer a Lily en el salón con el pequeño Harry en brazos. El niño da un ligero bostezo y se restriega un ojo verde esmeralda con su diminuta mano. La imagen ante sus ojos es una de las más preciosas que ha presenciado nunca y se promete a sí mismo guardarla para siempre en su memoria. Se levanta del sillón y camina hacia ellos con la vista fija en su hijo. Su hijo. Suenan tan bien esas dos palabras juntas.

Cuando llega a su lado estira los brazos hacia Harry para cogerlo y el niño en seguida ríe y se lanza hacia él, lo coge, le huele el pelo y cierra los ojos. Huele a inocencia pura, huele a la ignorancia de la guerra que se está viviendo, huele a esperanza.

James suspira y siente una mano fina y femenina acariciarle la mejilla, cuando abre los ojos se encuentra con Lily y trata de sonreír, pero no puede. Una lágrima traicionera ha rodado mejilla abajo y se pierde en la mano de su esposa que le mira con la misma tristeza que siente él en ese momento.

—James—dice, y él atesora su nombre en sus labios, ama cómo suenan esas letras cuando las pronuncia ella, su nombre adquirió un nuevo significado cuando Lily lo pronunció por primera vez con Amor. —Todo acabará en algún momento—asegura. Pero él no está tan seguro. Llevan encerrados varios meses en casa, sin apenas poder salir ni recibir visitas. Sabe que es necesario, que es por el bien de Harry, su hijo, porque no puede permitir que Voldemort mate a un niño inocente que no ha hecho nada malo. Y es por eso que aguanta, por él, por Lily, porque ellos son lo más importante que tiene y no puede pensar ni imaginar que algo malo les pasara.

—Lo sé—contesta y trata de sonreír de nuevo. Un tirón en su camisa le dice que Harry busca su atención y al bajar su mirada se encuentra con los ojos más bonitos del planeta mirándole sin entender nada de lo que pasa.

Es en ese momento, decide que debe vivir cada momento con su esposa e hijo y dejar de pensar en la guerra que se libra fuera de esas paredes porque Harry se merece seguir siendo feliz y no ver en su cara la preocupación y la desesperanza, aunque él no sepa qué es eso.

Sonriéndole se dirige hacia el sofá y se sienta en él con Harry en su regazo, saca su varita del bolsillo trasero del pantalón y empieza a hacer formas raras y de colores en el aire. A Harry le gusta eso, siempre se ríe y trata de atrapar los colores con sus manos y ese día no es la excepción.

La casa se llena enseguida de sus risas infantiles mientras sus padres se miran sonrientes y esperanzados.

Un ruido sordo se oye de fondo y ambos se miran espantados, Harry se ha asustado y empieza a llorar y Lily lo coge en brazos para calmarlo mientras James se asoma por la ventana para ver qué ha pasado, el corazón latiéndole en la garganta. Cuando se asoma ve el reflejo de unos fuegos artificiales y se calma de golpe. —Sólo eran fuegos de esos muggles, Lily—dice y se gira a verla. Ella ríe, también más tranquila.

Es halloween, la noche de brujas, y los niños van de casa en casa pidiendo truco o trato. Es halloween y James y Lily oyen de nuevo un ruido fuerte, más cercano. Se dan cuenta, en seguida, de que algo malo pasa y él corre a la puerta para encontrarse con aquel que quiere la muerte de su bebé. — ¡NO!—grita, medio desesperado y le dice a Lily que corra, que se vaya.

Se prepara para luchar, pero se da cuenta de que ha olvidado su varita en la mesa de café, en el salón. Mira desafiante a los ojos que marcarán su fin. No le importa morir si con su sacrificio Lily y Harry estarán a salvo.

La varita le apunta y sabe que ha llegado el momento de decir adiós. Piensa en Remus, que en esos momentos debe estar solo y recuerda cómo siempre trataba de evitar que se metiera en problemas junta a Sirius "No deberíais hacer eso" les dijo una vez, habían preparado una gran broma para los Slytherin. Habían bajado a las cocinas para rociar la comida de la mesa de las serpientes con una poción para que se les pusiera la piel de un verde fosforito. "No seas aguafiestas, Lunático" le había dicho él "que tú fuiste el que hizo la poción" y Remus se había reído, quedándose al margen mientras ellos seguían rociando la comida.

Piensa en Sirius, su mejor amigo, su hermano. Recuerda cada momento vivido junto a él, las bromas gastadas, las peleas en los pasillos y aquella vez, cuando huyó de su casa y se presentó en la suya y cómo desde ese momento vivieron juntos hasta que él se casó con Lily. Lily… su preciosa y perfecta Lily, la misma que le rechazaba cada día al menos diez veces, las mismas que él la acosaba por los pasillos, jardines o clases. "Púdrete, Potter," decía" Saldría antes con el calamar gigante que contigo, Potter" y él se hacía el ofendido.

Recuerda claramente aquella ocasión en que Snape la llamó Sangre Sucia y cómo él quiso arrancarle los dientes a puñetazo limpio. "¡Eres un desgraciado!" le había gritado"¡Cómo te atreves…!" Pero justo en el momento en que iba actuar lanzándole algún hechizo, Lily se lo impidió. La sorpresa llegó de inmediato y no fue capaz de comprender el porqué de actuar así. "¡¿Este… desgraciado te ha insultado y tú le sigues defendiendo?!" Le preguntó casi gritando. Ella había bajado la cabeza y James se fue cabreado hacia algún lugar.

Luego piensa en Harry, su niño, que es sólo un ser inocente. No quiere que él vea las desgracias que trae la guerra, no quiere que sufra ni que crezca sin el amor de sus padres pero no puede evitarlo, ya no. Sólo espera que pueda ser feliz, aunque él no esté a su lado.

Cuando el rayo de luz verde le da, sólo puede pensar en Peter. Y preguntarse por qué. Sabe que él nunca fue valiente, ni buen estudiante, pero James siempre, siempre le consideró su amigo, parte de él mismo, como Remus y Sirius porque para James, ellos, Los Merodeadores, son su familia.

Así que cuando la muerte le llega sólo puede preguntarse ¿Por qué, Peter? ¿Por qué?


End file.
